


Oblique Asymptote

by Aloice



Series: jayceofpiltover tumblr drabble collection [5]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, old League verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloice/pseuds/Aloice
Summary: Jayce, Viktor, approaching infinity, and the forbidden fruit.Written for tumblr user communistofzaun.





	Oblique Asymptote

**Author's Note:**

> For the vanishing point in my dreams. The end of the tunnel in Philadelphia, PA, a lone depressed young woman chasing the fragments of her dreams but always stopping to stare, just for one second, just with one eye, every single time.
> 
> The "we aren’t meant to touch" segment was originally written by communistofzaun.
> 
> Originally posted in May 2015.

 

> _“The Beautiful is always strange…it always contains a touch of strangeness, of simple, unpremeditated and unconscious strangeness, and it is that touch of strangeness that gives it its particular quality as Beauty.”  
>  “What strange phenomena we find in a great city, all we need do is stroll about with our eyes open. Life swarms with innocent monsters.”_

_**\- Charles Baudelaire** _

 

 _We aren’t meant to touch_  
we aren’t meant to look back and   
give each other something  
You aren’t meant to drop something and return it to me  
and I am not meant to compliment you on how your hair looks that day.

_We aren’t mean to communicate.  
To perhaps even exist in the same situation isn’t allowed._

_Yet we do._

_Yet one of us looks back  
and the other knows it - even if they do not look back, they know._

_And silent fireworks that aren’t meant to happen spark._

_Two souls reach for each other, but find a glass wall._

_We aren’t meant to be._

_But our separate worlds crave it._

 

Oblique Asymptote: a pair of lines that allow two curves to get devastatingly close to each other before turning away. A divine mathematical rule against the intimacy of touch, two infinitely similar functions approaching each other from the opposite ends of the universe. They have been to positive to negative infinity, taken countless twists and turns, broken themselves into a million pieces. They have done everything but they

cannot  _stay_

I hold you above the dividing line. The countdown to zero jeers at us, laughs at us.  _There was never going to be another answer._  But I

still run with my heart in my hands, watch you from under this transparent ceiling. I crave, through the adrenaline and the derivatives and the flickering changes in the constants I

promise to  _find_

Do I know who  _you_  are? Or does it only hit me when I stop at long last, that one fleeting final moment of revelation, that one second of both hello and goodbye?

_atque in pepetuum, ave atque vale_

My footsteps come to a halt - my parameters fall into silence - and I whisper, through the fogged breath of the polluted air:  _hello_?

The dust on the ground - the flickering lights, the long coat that cover your gigantic form and the heartbeats in my chest - all those cosmic variables collecting together to form those two asymptotic lines. I feel you linger. Even if you will never admit it - even if you don’t know it - therein lies the distance between two separate worlds, a galaxy in my eyes, a void in your depths.

One frozen breeze, one call between you and me, one code that holds everything going - do we dare to shatter this sacred futility, or do we dare to destroy a million worlds, send ourselves into a spiraling collision course of destiny?

_I hold my apple in my hands._

Snowy hair, glinting dandelion eyes too bright in the dark. Both pain and endurance emanate from your frame, a resignation that refuses to give up, a distant mirage of a seraph born beyond mortal terror and rising through immortal fire. And I? The brown of the soil that nurtures and grows, an azure pool deep enough for a million thriving oceans. Contradictions drive the blood in my veins, a crumbling lighthouse in a raging storm, the visage of a spirit that braves through the river Styx with the final gift of the embrace and

_I refuse to give in to the singularity, the threads of fate that keep on entangling_

For we know nothing is real. For we know it doesn’t matter if you are Adam or Lucifer or if I am Michael or Eve, if you’re the creator and me the defender, a progenitor and a destroyer. Existence seeps. Beyond all the godly bullshit and all the dreams of glory and terror there’s only a simple wish, a simple thought, a simple action hanging on the balance.

I give up everything to our shared laws of gravity.

_The apple falls._


End file.
